


James' Last Rejection

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, jily, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Remus suggests something that doesn't turn into a total failure on James' part.





	James' Last Rejection

"No Potter!" Lily shrieked. "For the last time, I will not go out with you.

James stared at her, while walking up to his dorm. Yet another failure. He couldn't get over the extremely smart ginger, who would not go out with him.

"Maybe try something romantic, catered to Lily's style..." Remus had suggested.

So James planned.

He would owl her a book with a letter in it.

'Dear Lily,  
Would you care to accompany me to a study session this Friday after dinner,in the library. If you wish to do so, I will be on the back table on the left side.

\- Secret Admirer'

He saw Lily blush and look around the Great Hall. Next step, get that first year Hufflepuff to give her her favourite flowers, daisies. He sent the signal to the Hufflepuff. When she received them, she smiled.

When Friday came around, James was sat at the back on the left waiting for Lily.

"This better not be a prank Potter." She warned.

"Never Lily."

After the study session was almost over, James added. "Hogsmeade, tomorrow?"

"Sure James."


End file.
